


I'm Not Scared of Monsters

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!chesters. Dean catches Sam trying to stay up late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Scared of Monsters

The motel was old, musty, like it hadn’t been lived in for ten years and the sheets had just been lifted. The couch gave easily at the slightest weight, and Dean’s 13-year-old body had sunk into a cosy hollow. The cushion beside him was still imprinted with his father’s weight.

“I can hear you, pipsqueak,” Dean said, amused. The bedroom door across the room creaked open and Sam stepped out, guilt in every slow step. “You were supposed to go to bed when Dad left.”

“I’m not tired.”

“You look tired to me,” Dean answered, twisting around to look at his little brother over the back of the couch.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “me neither.”

He patted the cushion beside him, remoulding the shape of his father, and Sam took that as a signal that he wasn’t going to get into trouble. He climbed onto the couch with a bright grin swelling his cheeks and rubbed any hint of sleepiness from his eyes, determined to stay up with his brother. The TV was airing old reruns of The Twilight Zone. Two young boys were meeting in a dark park. They goaded each other, pacing. Suddenly a dark figure rose up behind one of them, and began choking one of the boys. Dean glanced sideways and saw Sam’s moon eyes.

“I dunno if you’re old enough to be watching this,” Dean mused, sizing his brother up.

“I wanna watch it!” Sam’s instantly-defiant voice proclaimed. If it was good enough for his big brother, it was good enough for him. 

“It’s a little scary, don’t you think?”

“I’m not scared of monsters.” Sam scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brow, like he was ready to take on a world of shadows.

“I bet you’re not, Sammy,” Dean chuckled. Sam was thrilled to have garnered his brother’s approval. He didn’t see the instant drop of Dean’s smile once he had looked away.


End file.
